


Instructions

by IreneDivine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneDivine/pseuds/IreneDivine





	1. Chapter 1

Will was trying really hard to drive the speed limit to not have any extra attention drawn to him. His mind frantically going back and forth between the man Allen Cole who had made the mistake of mouthing off directly to Hannibal while he was in the food market with Will yeah he's in Will trunk now and Hannibal's instructions "Stay calm Will, incapacitate him and bring him back to me I'll show you how to unlock your design." Will pulled up to Hannibal's house and knocked, maybe a bit more frantically than he had originally planned. When hannibal opened the door his lips curled up and in a most pleased voice he spoke a clear "Hello Will".

Will took a few audible breaths "Hello Hannibal". With that same smile he replied " come in and wait in the kitchen" Will walked into Hannibal's house "so how are we going to get him in here" before turning around and realizing Hannibal hadn't followed him into the kitchen "Hannibal?!" He called for him, nervous now that he couldn't see the doctor anymore. "This way dear Will" he startled when Dr. Lecter's voice came from behind him to see him standing in a doorway he had only ever noticed from the corner of his eye. Will steadied himself and walk towards the door Hannibal held out his hand to help Will down the stairs. They walked into Hannibal's secret storage room and Will could see the man from his trunk tied down to a slab with intricate ropes holding him there "So tell me Will" Hannibal broke him away from his thoughts "What will you do to this man ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Will was silent as he walked closer to the slab Allen Cole was unconscious on. When he finally spoke " I want you to show me what to do to him. " he was staring intensely at Hannibal his eyes flicking down to rest on Hannibal's lips like he could help but gaze at them. Hannibal took Will's hand and turned him so his back pressed closely into him. One arm around Will's waist the hand sliding a scalpel into his grip. Hannibal covers wills hand in his own and brings the blade down to make the first incision. They carve their life together into his skin, the moment they met, the moment they're having now, the merging of their design.


End file.
